milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Decker
Elliot Decker is the arch-nemesis of Milo Murphy. He is a volunteer school crossing guard who is always on the look-out for Milo. He is voiced by Christian Slater. Personality Elliot is one of the many people who is aware of Milo's reputation of experiencing extreme misfortunes. However, unlike most people (who are civil towards Milo), Elliot acts very hostile towards Milo, believing him to be a 'danger' to Swamp City. He is also arrogant, stating that he's doing his duty as an enforcer for public safety, despite his job as a volunteer crossing guard. Elliot is very delusional and obsessed in watching what Milo is trying to do, even putting Milo's name on the back side of his stop sign to mean business. Even when being called out by an angry Melissa for his controlling behavior, Elliot justifies it by bragging that it's his job to 'protect' Swamp City from Milo, and that he'll always have his eyes on him no matter what. He is the self-proclaimed Safety Czar. He says he sleeps very restlessly. Appearance Elliot is a tall man with an auburn mullet and a pointed nose. He wears a yellow vest with reflective stripes over a light blue t-shirt. He wears black jeans and grey sneakers. He always wears sunglasses. His eyes are rarely visible hen ever is eyes are they appear to be blue. History In The Note he stops Milo and friends before the cross the street. After they find Milo's doctors note he is disintegrated by agents, much to the confusion of the trio. He is then resintegrated along with numerous astronauts. In Party of Peril he is tasked my Melissa to slow down Milo, during this time he is assaulted by a duck and hit with two tires. In Smooth Opera-tor he is chased across the stage by a duck. In Time Out he is startled by a giant, mutated mole coming out of the ground. However the time line is quickly erased. In The Little Engine That Couldn't his scream is heard when he is nearly hit by a runaway antique fire engine. In Missing Milo he tries to stop Sara Melissa and Zack from running on school grounds, but hastily leaves when a time portal open in front of him. Relationships Milo Murphy Elliot view Milo as a threat to Swamp City. He sees himself as the city's safety net from Murphy's law. Episodes Appeared *The Note *Party of Peril *Smooth Opera-tor *Time Out (cameo) *The Little Engine That Couldn't (voice heard and mentioned) *Missing Milo *Disaster of My Dreams *World Without Milo Gallery Screenshot (3627).png Screenshot (3628).png Screenshot (3629).png Screenshot (3630).png Screenshot (3633).png Screenshot (3631).png Screenshot (3634).png Screenshot (3635).png Screenshot (3636).png Screenshot (3637).png Screenshot (3638).png Screenshot (3639).png Screenshot (3640).png Screenshot (3742).png Screenshot (3648).png Screenshot (3743).png Screenshot (3744).png Trivia *Elliot also appears to work at a waffle restaurant. As he has a button advertising strawberry waffles on his vest. *Much like Bradley Nicholson, his antagonistic relationship with Milo is one-sided on his part. *Tsar Reference http://deadline.com/2016/02/weird-al-yankovic-cast-voice-milo-murphys-law-disney-xd-1201696262/ Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:E Category:Adults Category:Reoccurring Characters